Ending
by hapkaido
Summary: Chanyeol yang brengsek hingga mempermainkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Lalu siapa yang dipilihnya? - Bad Summary / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Chansoo / Kaibaek / GS / OOC / Oneshot / Thypos / DL?DR!


**Title**: Ending

**Author**: hapkaido

**Cast**: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, etc.

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Thypos, DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai mantan laki-laki berandal, bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol merasa tersiksa dengan padatnya pekerjaan yang didapatnya diumur yang belum genap dua puluh tiga tahun.

Dalam tujuh hari hanya bekerja dan bekerja bahkan Chanyeol lupa kapan dirinya mengunjungi bar atau tempat tongkrongan lain bersama Kris. Tidak hanya satu atau dua bulan lalu tetapi sudah hampir satu setengah tahun.

Chanyeol memiliki orang tua yang kini sangat protektif padanya semenjak mereka tahu anak bungsu mereka adalah brengsek yang hidup bersama bir dan dunia malam. Satu-satunya cara yang mereka ambil yaitu menarik Chanyeol ke sebuah kesibukan; mengurusi perusahaan.

Selain itu dengan kondisi yang makin tua, orang tua Chanyeol akhirnya menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, mahasiswi hukum yang sopan dan manis. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mengurusi Chanyeol atau sekedar mengingatkan hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan.

Kyungsoo memang wanita dewasa yang sangat sempurna. Chanyeol akui itu. Kyungsoo begitu keibuan saat mengurusinya. Dia tidak pernah absen untuk datang setiap pagi ke apartemen Chanyeol bersama bekal sarapan lengkap yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Sementara waktu, Chanyeol melupakan dunia malamnya dan mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya dan Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia sulit untuk mencintai Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu malam, Chanyeol diam-diam keluar apartemen bersama Kris dan mereka pergi ke sebuah bar dekat apartemennya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka sampai di tujuan. Chanyeol dan Kris langsung disambut suara musik berdebum yang memekakan telinga membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa pusing. Serta lampu disko juga sangat terang saat terpantul di matanya. Chanyeol merasa ini keterlaluan. Perusahaan itu membuatnya benar-benar kuno.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersumpah sudah puluhan bar yang dia masuki bersama Kris tapi baru kali itu dia menemukan gadis mungil yang menyilaukan matanya. Lebih bersinar di antara kelipan lampu dansa di lantai utama.

Kris melihat perubahan gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Menyikut perut temanya itu. "Oh, man. Kau tertarik ingin bermain dengannya?"

Chanyeol menarik seringaian di ujung bibirnya. Bahunya mengendik diikuti tatapan malas. "Yeah. Mungkin? Sudah sangat lama kita tidak–"

"Kenapa kau tidak gunakan Kyungsoomu? Anak itu biar kuurus." Potong Kris lalu menegak wine sambil mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dari tadi. "Tapi korbanmu kali ini payah."

"Kalau aku gunakan Kyungsoo, aku sudah pasti mati secara tragis." Chanyeol mendecih tapi matanya masih mengawasi seorang gadis yang terlihat ketakutan karena tengah digoda oleh beberapa pria berumur.

Chanyeol mengambil satu tegakan sebelum langkah membawanya ke hadapan objek yang diamatinya dari tadi.

"Permisi. Tapi pelayan ini dipekerjakan untuk mengantar minuman." Chanyeol berucap tegas dan menarik gadis itu menuju mejanya dan Kris.

Gadis itu tahu kalau laki-laki yang menyeretnya ini bermaksud menyelamatkannya dari pria hidung belang, dengan begitu dia membungkuk formal berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Ga–gamsahamnida, tuan. Jeongmal."

Chanyeol dan Kris mengangguk, keduanya melempar senyum yang dikulum.

"Baekhyun? Namamu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menunjuk papan nama yang dipakai gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk hati-hati. "Ne,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, jangan lupa saat jam siang nanti kau tidak boleh melewatkan makan siangmu atau mengulurnya, okay?" Kyungsoo berkicau sambil merapihkan dasi Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, dia harus mengingatkan apa saja yang tidak boleh terlewat oleh seorang Park Chanyeol jika ingin semua baik-baik saja

"Aku sudah mencatatnya di notebookku, Soo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya lembut dan hangat. "Aku cuma tidak mau kau teledor."

"Yeah. Aku ada lembur nanti jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mereka melakukan ciuman panas sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke kantor.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kantor dan tidak ada lembur.

Mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir di depan bar sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia memang berputar arah karena sebuah alasan. Penasaran.

Chanyeol memutuskan turun dari mobil dan melirik jam tangannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol main dulu ke rumah Kris atau mungkin ke rumah Jongdae sebelum dia kembali ke bar.

Bar mana yang sudah buka pada jam sembilan pagi? Hell, Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh atau memang sangat-sangat-sangat bodoh?

"Ah–kau?" gadis itu adalah gadis yang semalam. Sedikit kaget melihat Chanyeol yang hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu saat dia hendak membersihkan kaca-kaca di sana

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ne? Apa ada perlu denganku?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Seingatnya semalam dia sama sekali tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja... boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Baiklah mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan menembak tubuhnya sendiri karena ucapannya barusan yang sangat murahan. Calm down man, Chanyeol tidak pernah seaneh ini menghadapi wanita.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Tapi kemudian mengelurakan ponsel dan menunjukkan digit angka yang tampil di display pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikannya karena dia berpikir mungkin Chanyeol ingin meminta imbalan sebagai balas budi dari Baekhyun atas semalam. Dalam kamus Baekhyun, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar berbuat baik padanya. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkanBaekhyun tentang Chanyeol juga.

"Oke terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Chanyeol setelah dirinya bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Baekhyun dua minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol masih tetap pergi ke kantor dan pulang saat sore. Dia masih suka memberikan ciuman pada Kyungsoo. Dan setiap sabtu atau minggu malam dia akan mengajak Kris ke bar dekat apartemennya.

Yang berubah hanya satu, bagaimana Chanyeol yang sering mengacuhkan orang sekitar demi ponselnya.

Dia rajin mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun sepanjang hari. Baekhyun juga ternyata sangat ramah saat membalas pesannya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia baru berumur sembilan belas tahun yang mana lebih muda empat tahun dari Chanyeol. Dengan begitu Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak memanggilnya 'Chanyeol-ssi' atau 'Tuan'. Cukup 'oppa' maka semua akan berjalan mulus.

Baekhyun bukan berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan. Keluarganya sudah sangat kacau dan dia hidup bersama kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya.

Kakak perempuannya bertugas mengurusi rumah dan adiknya sedangkan Baekhyun yang menjadi tulang punggung, itu kenapa dia harus bekerja di bar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat janji di taman bermain di sabtu sore. Baekhyun mengiyakan karena hari itu dia mendapat jatah libur dari bar.

Selama berkeliling, Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terus menunduk. Kontak fisik di kencan pertama adalah hal asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak ingin naik itu–bianglala?" Baekhyun mengangguk membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga mereka berada di dalam bianglala.

Bianglala mulai berputar dengan background langit jingga dan angin semilir. Jari-jari mereka berdua masih bertaut satu sama lain.

Saat putaran ingin habis, Baekhyun merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh pelan menatap bingung Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Perlahan Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Otak Baekhyun memproses apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan. Dia tergagap saat wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Oppa ap–" terpotong karena Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersumpah itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan dilakukan bersama orang yang disukai.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu sambil mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang berkilat sebelum mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semburat di pipinya. "Aku mau, oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sambil memejamkan mata. rasanya lelah sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu diantar pulang dengan mobil? Siapa dia?" Taeyeon–kakak perempuannya-masih setia menanyakan hal yang hampir sama setiap malamnya. Tapi Baekhyun sangat malas untuk menjawabnya. Baekhyun merasa Taeyeon sangat berlebihan untuk selalu memperhatikan setiap detail dari Baekhyun. "Dia namja chinguku, unni."

Taeyeon terbelalak. "Kau–bagaimana bisa?! Dia pasti bukan laki-laki baik, Baekhyun-ah. Mana ada laki-laki mapan yang mau menerima kondisimu yang–"

"Tidak! Chanyeol oppa tidak sejahat itu! Dia laki-laki baik!" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara meninggi. Dia tidak terima Taeyeon yang menuduh Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Tapi Baekhyun, dengarkan aku–"

"Tidak!" elak Baekhyun lagi. Dia berlari keluar rumah begitu saja kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Chanyeol agar mereka bertemu di kedai teh dekat bar tempatnya bekerja.

Baekhyun merasa sedih karena Taeyeon baru kali itu membentak Baekhyun. Dia butuh Chanyeol untuk setidaknya menjadi penghibur.

.

.

.

"Mungkin Taeyeon nuna sedang banyak pikiran?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan jarinya di pinggir cangkir berisi teh hitam yang masih beruap.

"Tidak. Dia hanya merapihkan rumah dan mengurusi Sehun. Jika banyak pikiran itu seharusnya aku!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun. "Ingin main ke apartemenku? Hitung-hitung melupakan stressmu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang barusan diminumnya. Rasa jus jeruk yang diberikan Chanyeol mempunyai rasa unik.

Dia juga merasa tubuhnya panas dan sensitive tiba-tiba.

Maka saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, dia mencengkeram roknya kuat-kuat saat dirasa ada yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya. Kulit Chanyeol yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya membuatnya seperti tersengat. Mengagetkan.

Rasa aneh itu masih bertahan hingga Chanyeol membawanya ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada apa yang dirasakan pada tubuhnya hingga tidak sadar dia berada dalam satu selimut dengan Chanyeol.

Kesadarannya kemudian hilang lagi begitu Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan lembut, memberikan kecupan-kecupan di wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya suara itu lolos saat Chanyeol menghujam titik sensitifnya.

"Op-oppa.. ini... O-oh–" ucap Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menghindari suara aneh yang beberapa kali keluar dari bibirnya. Dia sendiri jijik saat suara itu ternyata diciptakan olehnya.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol begitu udara yang makin panas. Kakinya menggapai-gapai udara dan bergerak gelisah.

"Baek–Baekhyun.. ah.. Oh shit!"

Baekhyun sedikit mendorong pundak Chanyeol saat Chanyeol ingin menggapai bibirnya. Anehnya, dia hanya diam seiring tubuhnya yang tergoncang, membiarkan sebuah ungkapan cinta dari Chanyeol tersebut memenuhi tubuhnya walau terasa sakit.

"Oh. Shit!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengumpat. Hujaman pada tubuh Baekhyun berangsur kasar dan rintihan serta desahan memenuhi kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali, Yeol? Seperti bau–sex?" Kris mengendus tempat tidur Chanyeol. Lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil mengumpat. "Sial. Kau jorok sekali."

Chanyeol malah tertawa keras membuat Kris melemparkan gulungan koran ke arahnya. "Kemarin aku habis tidur dengan Baekhyun."

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Oh God! Chanyeol, kau tidak pernah berubah. Tetap brengsek."

"Ya, ya. Tapi itu permainan terlama yang kulakukan! Kau tidak tahu rasanya. Baekhyun sangat beda seakan menantangku malam itu."

Kris memutar bola matanya ke samping sambil mendengus. Dia mengambil remot di atas meja dan mulai memindah saluran. "Dia liar?"

"Tidak. Maka itu kubilang beda."

Kris menatap sengit Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengunyah cemilan. Kris prihatin dengan sifat Chanyeol yang memang sulit dihilangkan setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol yang brengsek dan semua sifat buruknya. "Omong-omong mana undangan pernikahanmu? Kau memintaku ke sini untuk itu bukan?"

Chanyeol berangsur menuju kamarnya. Dia mengacak laci meja dan mengambil sebuah undangan untuk Kris. "Datang karena itu wajib, okay?"

Kris mengangguk malas. "Ya." dia amatinya undangan berinisial CK itu sambil menggeleng heran. "Apakah berakhir dengan Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum pernikahan, Chanyeol dituntut untuk tidak lembur dan membuat janji dengan klien demi persiapan acara. Artinya dalam seminggu itu, Baekhyun terus-terusan dilanda rasa khawatir karena Chanyeol yang tidak juga datang ke bar setelah kejadian sialan malam itu.

"Apa oppa memanfaatkanku?" lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Chanyeol seolah hilang di telan bumi.

Jam kerjanya sudah habis. Dia keluar dari bar setelah meraparkan jaket tebalnya. Biasanya Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya jadi dia tidak pernah merasa kedinginan dan kesepian. Tapi itu tidak lagi. Memikirkannya, tiba-tiba air mata Baekhyun turun, dia mengingat Taeyeon yang sama sekali belum dikabarinya soal kejadian malam itu seminggu lalu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau pulang sendiri lagi kan?" Baekhyun menoleh begitu Jongin yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. "Iya."

"Kebetulan! Aku juga sedang tidak bawa motor, jadi harus naik bus. Kita bisa ke halte bersama, bukan?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku lapar, jadi mampir ke kedai ramen dulu ya?!"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Matamu merah seperti habis menangis. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jongin setelah kunyahan ramennya berhasil ditelan.

Baekhyun memberi jeda dengan mengaduk ramennya. "Sedikit masalah kecil."

Tiba-tiba tangan Jongin mengepal. Entah kenapa Jongin yakin sekali kalau ini menyangkut laki-laki yang sering menjemput Baekhyun. Chanyeol. "Oh. Aku tahu ini masalah pribadi jadi kupikir aku tidak berhak mengetahuinya."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam sibuk dengan ramen masing-masing.

Jongin sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Jongin bersumpah jika besok-besok dia melihat Baekhyun bersedih lagi, dia harus menjaganya. Tidak peduli seberapa pengecutnya seorang Jongin akan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Cepat habiskan kalau tidak mau kita pulang larut. Taeyeon unni dan Sehun di rumah bisa khawatir."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedangkan Jongin mengusak rambut Baekhyun hangat.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kalau kalian pulang malam, Baekhyun tidak perlu kau antar pulang. Nanti kau sendiri yang kesulitan mendapat bus." Ucap Taeyeon begitu mendapati Jongin yang mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan pintu.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun bisa kenapa-napa, noona."

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ah." Ucap Baekhyun. Kai membungkuk sopan pada Taeyeon kemudian hilang di pertikungan gang.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Jongin saja. Dia lebih sopan dan baik." Ucap TTaeyeon dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih terjaga dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja tertidur di pelukannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat akan Baekhyun.

Ini aneh. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan bermain-main tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Tapi entah perasaan itu datang saat Chanyeol pertama kali melihat Baekhyun hingga perasaan tersebut membuncah di malam dimana mereka bercinta. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo. Membenahi dirinya dan mengambil kunci mobil. Dia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Oppa?" Baekhyun tidak percaya melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata benar-benar serius ada di depan rumahnya setelah mengiriminya pesan singkat. "Chanyeol oppa.. hiks–"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk menciumnya lama. "Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk, Baekhyun-ah–"

"Aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dia tidak bisa lagi meluapkan ekspresinya yang tidak tergambarkan. Sedih, bahagia dan marah semuanya menjadi satu.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk rambut Baekhyun. Dia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Malam itu Chanyeol memesan kamar di hotel dan Baekhyun memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

Baekhyun tidak lagi malu untuk memperdengarkan suaranya setiap kali Chanyeol menghentaknya dalam. Rasa rindu benar-benar menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Begitu matanya terbuka, cahanya matahari meringsek masuk dari celah jendela membanjiri kamar tersebut. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dan mengambil pakaian yang tergantung di dalam lemari.

Dia mencari dimana Chanyeol. Tapi nihil. Setelah mengecek setiap sudut ruangan, dia hanya menemukan sebuah catatan di meja makan yang tertulis bahwa Chanyeol harus kembali ke apartemennya pagi buta karena ada urusan mendadak.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Dia pergi untuk mandi kemudian meninggalkan hotel itu.

Dengan ingatan seadanya, dia menaiki bus untuk mencapai apartemen Chanyeol.

Di lantai tiga. Nomor dua puluh satu. Baekhyun berdiri beberapa meter dari sana sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya, dengan tidak percaya mendapati Chanyeol yang keluar dari apartemen tersebut setelah mengecup bibir wanita manis.

Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menangis. Baekhyun berlari dengan sedikit gaduh tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Taeyeon sudah menggantung di udara. Dia hilang kendali menghadapi Baekhyun yang menurutnya kian hari kian membangkang.

"Kau–sudah beraninya membantahku? Apa ini karena laki-laki itu, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun diam memandang Taeyeon datar. "Bukan urusanmu–"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan Keras dihadiahi di pipi kirinya. Baekhyun meringis, memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. Kemudian menangis. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, bukan pipinya tapi hatinya.

Taeyeon bingung saat Baekhyun terisak kecil. Dia mencoba menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya tapi Baekhyun langsung menepis tangannya.

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"_Baekhyun-ah? Tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku sore ini. Ada apa?"_

"Kita bertemu di kedai teh dekat bar."

.

.

.

Begitu melihat mobil Chanyeol berhenti tidak jauh darinya, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu di kursi penumpang dan duduk di sana. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun bersikap dingin.

Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke bangku penumpang dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kita putus saja."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak terima. Dia membanting tubuh Baekhyun. Menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya kasar membuat mobil itu bergoyang terus setelahnya. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil itu dengan kondisi berantakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ternyata Jongin yang curiga dengan gerak-gerik Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari bar, terus mengawasi Baekhyun hingga gadis itu bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang dilempar dari mobil sambil terisak. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah? Kau diapakan?"

Baekhyun meraung setelah Jongin memeluknya erat. "Hiks... Jongin.. tolong aku..."

"Sebisaku, Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

4 years later.

Dengan sebuket bunga mawar, Chanyeol bersimpuh di depan makam orang yang disayanginya yang pergi meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Dia menaruh bunga itu ke atas makam setelah mengirimkan doa.

Seperti biasa, setelah datang ke makam, Chanyeol akan mampir ke kedai teh dekat bar tempat Baekhyun bekerja dulu.

Dulu? Ya dulu.

Dia memacu mobilnya pelan untuk mencapai kedai tersebut. Matanya mencari meja kosong hingga menemukan satu tempat dekat jendela.

"Paman. Ini tempatku, Appa dan Umma." Seorang bocah laki-laki menarik kemeja Chanyeol yang sedang menduduki kursinya. Anak itu kelihatan tidak senang akan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Ah–begitu? Lalu kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengusak rambut anak laki-laki itu.

"Sedang memesan makanan. Tuh disana–" anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang dewasa yang sedang berdiri di kasir membelakanginya.

"Oh–kalau begitu maaf. Oh ya sebagai permintaan maaf, Paman punya permen. Apa kau mau?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati permen itu kini berpindah tangan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku–"

"Luhan~" sebuah suara berat memanggil anak laki-laki tersebut. "Appa, kenapa lama sekali, sih!"

Jongin sedikit kaget melihat anaknya sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. "Kau–"

"Jongin. Tolong bantu aku bawa ini. Luhan bantu umma juga bawakan tissuenya sa–"

Mereka bertiga membeku. Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan perasaannya dengan melemparkan senyum lembut pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi? Lama tidak bertemu? Kau juga ingin makan atau sekedar minum teh?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Rasa kalut merayapi dadanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu sekarang tumbuh cantik sekali. Dan makin sempurna saat duduk di sebelah Jongin sambil menyuapi Luhan. Sempurna dengan keluarga kecil yang melengkapinya.

Chanyeol tahu dia salah sudah mempermainkan Baekhyun dulu tapi Chanyeol tidak terima dipertemukan lagi dengan Baekhyun di saat seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ah aku harus menjemput Taemin. Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin begitu mereka selesai makan. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

Jongin mengangguk paham lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum dia menuju ke mobilnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang tolol yang setia menonton adegan romantis secara utuh.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di depan mejanya. "Hey."

"Jangan bilang–kau hamil Baek setelah kita melakukannya dulu–" Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Dengan santainya Baekhyun melepasnya. "Bodoh kalau kukatakan tidak."

"Berarti Luhan–"

"Bukan. Dia bukan anakmu tapi anak Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Anak Jongin bersama Taemin–"

"Maksudmu?" refleks Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku keguguran bodoh! Lagi pula siapa yang tidak stress waktu itu?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Jadi kau dan Jongin itu tidak menikah?"

"Hampir–tapi aku kasihan dengan Jongin, aku tidak mau dia jadi pelampiasanku."

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau membuatku pusing." Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun. "Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku jujur. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku lagi?"

Baekhyun menarik seringaian lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Harapan Chanyeol pupus seketika. Mendengar Baekhyun menolaknya memang sebuah jawaban yang pantas diterimanya. Karma? Yeah.

"Aku butuh seorang suami bukan kekasih." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu sambil berhambur memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memanggilku oppa lagi."

"Tidak. Baekhyun yang itu sudah mati."

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku juga..."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
